Ben's Fascinating High School Life
by ADreamItself
Summary: The story of a freshman as told through Ben while he faces the challenges of high school such as grades, love, friendship, and gym class. It's not easy being a teenager. High school AU with multiple pairings
1. Ch1: Hello High School

Hello y'all. I was sitting at my computer and and staring at the screen one day when I was like, "You know, I should make another story! One about Fusion Fall and the people being in high school since every fandom has to have at least ONE high school story! Awesome huh? Please don't hate me.

I don't own nothing. I'm as poor as a church mouse.

* * *

Ch.1

My name is Benjamin Tennyson, but I'd like you to just call me Ben. I'm at the wonderful age of fifteen, and I'm about to attend a school called Townsville High. As much as I'd love to stress how retarded it is to have two different names both pertaining to a densely populated area in contrast to the rural region that surrounds it used in the name of a school, I can't right now: I just woke up late for my first day of going to said high school.

"7:42! What the hell! Gwen, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I threw myself out of my warm comfy bed to begin a frantic search of my pants as my cousin walked in already dressed and nonchalantly brushing her hair. "I woke you up at 6 but you just growled and threw a shoe at me. I woke you up at 6:15 but you started muttering something about vanquishing the space demons and saving the Pleburian princess from the depths of Klevian hell so I hid your game boy. I slapped you silly at around 6:30 and you finally said you were up." During her chatter I had found my pants and thrown on a t-shirt to begin looking for my thrown shoe's twin. "Just because I'd said that doesn't mean I wasn't still half asleep and planning to marry the Pleburian princess who looks suspiciously like my ex Julie! You knew Dexter was coming to pick me up at 7:45!" My alarm clock glared 7:43 as I ran downstairs and snatched a pop-tart from Kevin, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter (no doubt listening to the upstairs conversation.) "Morning, sleeping beauty!" He beamed at me and I just scowled.

Gwen, who had followed me down the stairs, just huffed. "I have my own morning schedule to think about too, you know." I heard honking outside and I lifted the curtains to see Dexter waving at me in his mom's minivan. "There's my ride. See you guys later!" I grabbed my backpack filled with new school supplies (whoopee) and ran out the door. If you're wondering why I don't go with Gwen and Kevin to school instead, they usually wake up earlier than I do so they can get to school and act stupid for at least 15 minutes before the bell rings. What I mean by "act stupid" are various things: Gwen has a student council meeting to attend, Kevin has a special thing called "Math Lab" to go to, (i.e. help for those who still count with their fingers, although last time I said this joke to Kevin we got in a fight and I ended up getting a swirly), or sneaking into the old janitor's closet to make out. Basically the same thing they've been doing since their freshman year.

I opened the door to Dexter's minivan and received a warm welcome by Dexter's mom, who pulled away from my house humming to Dean Martin. Deedee, Dexter's beloved older sister, giggled and pointed at my hair with a cherry red fingernail from the seat beside me. Let me say one thing about Dexter: he's basically the smartest person you will ever meet, no joke. He was a genius since he came to this earth and made a DNA replica out of tinker toys. He's been my friend since back in sixth grade when I saved him from getting pummeled by Bobby 'iron fist' Horton when Dexter made a remark about football players being the dumbest people on earth since they lose half their intellect getting smacked in the head by pigskins (which is true, but I refuse to elaborate on that). Dexter's a scientist who has a lab that he's built underneath his house when he was, like, three years old. He's been adding to his mechanical wonders to this day, and why he still insists on going to school with the rest of us 'average joes' is a mystery to all. All I know is that he's the best when it comes to copying homework.

Dexter turned from the front passenger and raised an eyebrow at my hair. "You woke up late again, I see." Did I mention that Dexter is also very well groomed? I shrugged and took the comb that Boy Genius offered to fight the battle that is my hair while the minivan passed little kids running to their bus stop in their excitement for first grade. Poor, poor suckers. "What, aren't you excited about a brand new year ahead of us? I'm sure the teachers would love to see a guy like you digging up third grade inventions to win the science fair for the billionth time in a row." Dexter's eyebrow raised even higher before he smiled a bit. "You forgot one thing, Ben- I'm not the only genius in town anymore." "Oh yeaaaah, that one kid with the bowl cut- what's his name?" "Mandark," Deedee said this before her brother could with a slightly disgusted look on her face. I swore I saw lightening outside.

Mandark is the scientific equal of my friend Dexter, only rumor has it that he has a lab that's just as big with a crapload of assistant robots to boot. They've been competing for smartest kid in the world since before I could remember, and whenever someone mentions one adversary's name to the other he gets all freakishly competitive and foamy at the mouth. Thank goodness Dexter's become a lot calmer about the name mentioning part. Before we could talk anymore, Dexter's mom pulled up to the front of the school. "Goodbye, my eager pupils! I'll see you after school!" Dexter's mom said this in a sing-song voice before she planted a huge kiss on Dexter's cheek ("Aw, mom!") and waved to Deedee, who jumped out of the car and hopped over to her friends before she could get the famous 'mom's lipstick mark' kiss. I got out of the car to stare at the place that I'll be going to for a whole four years: Townsville High. I've never seen more teenagers in my life. Apparently, Dexter was thinking the same thing as he stood beside me to stare at the lot of teenagers talking, laughing, chasing each other around the staircase that led to the large building, making out, listening to loud music, joking, eating, putting nerds in trashcans, and many more things that I could name off, some not being legal. A group of girls who were probably cheerleaders eyed us down only to laugh as they passed by us to a group of football players, who were busy tossing a football and shoving each other around. Staring after them only made me feel more like the loser freshman that I was.

Dexter and I started to walk toward the entrance past all the groups and cliques that made up the general population of the school. When we had made our way through the crowded hall and to our lockers, I was lucky enough to have my locker blocked by two juniors playing tonsil hockey. "Uum, excuse me," I said as politely as I could, "I would like to get to my locker." They laughed at me, but thankfully they had scooted aside and I had managed to open my locker before somebody grabbed my head and shoved it into the back of the metal box. I pulled my head out and rubbed the growing bruise as the group of jocks laughed and stomped their way down the hall. Typical bullies. Dexter came up beside me as the five minute bell rang and the hallway began to clear. We had the same first hour together, which was Pre-AP World History, the only above-level class I had. The teacher's name was Minamoto, which made me think of Julie's last name, Yamamoto. Japanese names all sound alike.

We came in and sat beside each other just as the majority of other students came trotting in. At that moment I was looking around to see if there was anybody else that I knew. That's when I saw her.

Short black hair, big green eyes and her hands shoved in black denim pockets. She walked like she couldn't care less to be in this classroom or anywhere else for that matter. Her t-shirt was purple and it had a blood splattered zombie on it, and her vest was a washed out denim jacket with ripped sleeves and buttons all over it. She plopped down in the chair beside me without looking and put her chin on her left hand so that she was staring out of the window. She was beautiful. I stared at her until the bell chimed and everyone began to sit at their desks. Then the teacher walked in. He was a tall guy with long black hair pulled back into one of those topknots that I've seen in samurai manga books, and he had big black eyes shaped like a cat's. He was admittedly handsome, and when he smiled at us I heard a group of girls giggle behind me. "Good morning class, and welcome to AP World History." I almost expected him to whip out a microphone and say, "And I'm your host-" but he just continued by saying, "My name is Mr. Minamoto, although you may call me Jack."

I turned an eye toward the pretty girl, and she seemed transfixed by the floor tile instead of the teacher. Jack took some papers from his desk and began to pass them out to each row. "These are papers that explain the procedures in this classroom. If you get yours signed by your parents and turned in tomorrow you will get extra credit." Yeah, like I have any parents to sign my paper. I looked over my shoulder to hand the papers back to the person behind me, who was a black girl with long braided hair and big golden hoop earrings. She smiled at me and I suddenly wanted to stare down at the floor too. I don't see a lot of pretty girls smiling at me, but then I never really cared to look after Julie and I broke up. Jack picked up another stack on his desk. "On this paper you will be answering some questions about yourself. It is not necessary to answer all of them, although I would like to know you a little better after today. You will turn these back to me in half an hour." I passed this one back without looking and stared at the first question: _What is your name? _Good god, this is hard. I felt someone poke me on the shoulder and my heart skipped a beat when I turned to look at the punk girl. "Do you have a pencil?" she whispered, and I gave her my only one without thinking. "Thanks," she grinned at me and I smiled back. Then I turned to ask Dexter for a pencil. He shook his head and handed me a number 2.

Question 2: _What is your favorite color? _

Answer: Lime green.

Question 3: _Do you have any hobbies?_

Answer: I like video games, sports, and beating people up.

Question 4: _What is your favorite food?_

Answer: Ho-hos.

Question 5: _What is your favorite and/or least favorite subject?_

Answer: I like sex ed and during my least favorite subject (math) I sneak out and watch the cheerleaders do their thing.

Question 6: _What is your favorite movie?_

Answer: _To Kill a Mockingbird. _I like the part where Scout turns into a giant robot and defeats the pirates on burning flying sharks and kills the giant space alien robot mockingbird on fire that shoots lightsabers from its mouth which were also on fire. I also like the part where the flying pirate ship blows up and Scout saves the planet from total destruction. Jem doesn't do anything because he's useless.

A while later the thirty minutes were up and we passed in all our papers. I wonder if Jack will read any of my answers. It was almost time to leave, and when Jack went back to his desk he said, "We will have a quiz tomorrow. The quiz is to test what you already know about the subjects we will cover this year. It will not be for a grade."

When class got out, Dexter and I walked to over to the staircase where we would have to part our ways. Dexter takes Pre-AP everything and I take Spanish. Dexter doesn't need to take any foreign language classes because he has a system at home that teaches him any language he wants. Dexter waggled his eyebrows at me. "I saw you looking at that girl." I felt my face grow hot and I looked away. "What about her?" "She's pretty," Dexter said, "but she looks scary to me. If you like her, though, it's perfectly fine." "It's perfectly fine? What, do I need your permission to like her or something? I don't like her anyway, if that's what you're wondering!" I turned away from Dexter and crossed my arms in a defiant stance, but he just laughed at me. Suddenly I froze. Walking down the hallway with two other girls was the pretty punk herself, laughing and joking with them. The two girls looked absolutely nothing like her: One was a redhead with pink eyes, and the other was blonde with baby blues. Both of them looked like they lived and breathed ponies and rainbows, while the punk girl looked like she would take the pony to stomp on the leprechaun if he didn't tell her where the pot of gold was at the end of the rainbow.

Punk Girl caught my eyes and started walking toward me. I felt my heart do a flip when she stopped and held out the borrowed pencil to me. "Here's your pencil. Thanks again!" "Yeah, you're welcome." Our fingers brushed when I took the pencil back. She grinned at me for the second time that day. "Hey, what's your name? I never got it in first hour." "It's Ben. I never caught yours either." The two girls behind her giggled, and I think I saw the redhead looking at Dexter. "My name's Buttercup," she pointed behind her to the blonde, "Bubbles," then to the redhead, "and Blossom. We're sisters." I take it they weren't identical twins. I sashayed over to Dexter and put my hand on his shoulder. "This here's Dexter, but you can call him Boy Genius since he has an IQ the size of a credit card number." Dexter blushed and shoved me away from him. He was never a smooth talker with the girls, but I'll make sure he hooks up with the cute redhead.

Buttercup looked at the clock. "Well, I gotta go now," then she slapped me on the back and said, "Seeya around, Benny." I watched the trio walked down the hall until they were out of sight. I will never wash this jacket again.

* * *

End of ch.1! Can you believe this took me a day to come up with this stuff? I hope my other chapters will be close to this length. I'm not sure when I will update, but I have the rest of the summer to do it, so yay!

And in case if you were wondering where the heck I got the idea from in the _To Kill a Mockingbird _part, go to and type in How To Kill a Mockingbird. Copy and paste on this site is being retarded so I can't give you the direct url, sorry. D:


	2. Ch2:Screaming Mimis

Hello again people. I did this one half asleep most of the time, so this chapter seems kind of crappy and not-funny to me. Oh well, I'll try to make the rest of this fic anyway :P Sometimes I dislike competitive swimming because my coach works us like pack mules and I'm like an insomniac so I never get much sleep.

* * *

Ch.2

"C'mon you guys, hustle a little!" The PE coach continued to yell at us as we did all sorts of fun PE things including sit-ups…a lot of sit-ups. Dexter and I were sweating them out together. "Ugh…nine…hurgh…ten!" I smiled at Dexter beside me. "Awesome, only twenty more to go for you!" "Eleven…shut up...twelve…" Here's one more thing to say about Dexter: his family may be a living sitcom, but Dexter is not the son who would go out into the backyard and play catch with his dad after dinner. He strongly dislikes any physical activity, so I have to drag him kicking and screaming into the locker room for gym. Well, not literally, but I'm happy to say that I'm able to beat Dexter in most anything that uses more muscle than mind.

"Okay sissies, time to climb the ropes!" I'd been done with my sit-ups a while ago, so I got up and ran to the nearest rope. Coach grinned at me as I cracked my knuckles and climbed as fast as I could, touching the top before anyone else and sliding down to the bottom, careful not to get my palms burned. "That run around the track was faster than yesterday, Tennyson," Coach said to me as the next person jumped onto the rope. "I'm seriously thinking that you should be joining the track." I let the thought roll around in my head for a few seconds before I said, "Nah, sprinting never really did it for me. I might try something else though." Coach sighed. "You're making me sad. Here you are, a kid with so much potential to earn a spot on a sports team, yet you never even try out for one. Are sports not worth your time?" I smiled sheepishly. "Oh no, it's not that at all. It's just that I haven't quite found one that I really wanted to do yet. I'm sure one will come around." Coach patted me on the shoulder before saying, "Hopefully that special one will come around soon. Okay guys, time to hit the showers!"

Lunch came around and I sat with the usual crowd: Dexter, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, and this new kid named Billy who already earned himself a reputation for being able to eat a whole bucket of coleslaw faster than the high school's quarterback. A week had gone by since the first day of school and I've picked out my favorite class: World history. I love learning about the things that made the world how it was today, and another thing I love about that class is the teacher. Jack talks about things so descriptively it's like he's lived in every timeline. People say that he's a samurai, but I couldn't really believe that; just because he has an authentic samurai sword and outfit in his classroom doesn't mean he's ever used them before, right? Buttercup seems to think they're the coolest things ever. I have to admit that all the little artifacts Jack has do look pretty genuine, to the point where I'm surprised he hasn't taken them to a museum. Another thing he has that I think is pretty cool is a little statue of some pharaoh known as Ramses II, who, according to Jack, was a ruler of Egypt for 66 years in the BC time and was known as 'Ramses the Great' or 'Ozymandias' for the Greek term. He lets it sit on his desk close to the window, and people have gotten to nicknaming it 'Ozzy'. Sometimes students rub the statue's little head for good luck on a test.

But enough about that, I think Bubbles just asked me about something. "Hey Ben, didja hear about that new rock band that started up?" "No, what's its name?" Bubbles paused for a moment and looked at Buttercup, who seemed to be staring off into space rather than devouring that cheeseburger that she's usually so fond of. Bubbles looked back at me all excited-like before she said, "I can't remember the name, but the lead singer of it is Buttercup's ex-," Buttercup suddenly slammed the table with her fist so loudly that half the cafeteria turned and stared at us. "Boyfriend. He's my ex boyfriend, okay? I don't see why you have to keep bringing up that stupid guy and his idiotic band, the 'Screeching Mimis' or whatever it's called." Ex boyfriend? This was pretty interesting. Blossom rolled her eyes. "Their band name is 'Screaming Mimis', and I don't see why you have to get so uptight about an ex starting his own gig." Buttercup put the evil eye on her cheeseburger. If I were that cheeseburger, I'd crawl back into the kitchen and hide under a pile of buns. "It's just that…well, Butch always had it in his head that the only way to be happy in life was to become famous and have a lot of money. He pulled together some of his friends and tried to start a band, but I told him that he could never get famous because his band sounded like apes banging on trashcans and plucking guitars with their teeth. He got pretty mad about that, and later on I found out he was cheating on me with some girl who'd gone to see his band play in his garage several times before she told them that they sounded great. That must've been the biggest lie she's ever told."

The whole table was silent about this speech, even Billy, who would usually crack jokes so bad that they made you want to bang your head into a brick wall. Buttercup sat there for a moment before she suddenly stood up and said, "I'm gonna head to my next class early. I'll see you guys later." She turned to leave without taking her tray, and Billy said, "Buttercup, wait." Buttercup turned to look at him, and Billy actually had a serious look on his face for once. "You've never headed back to your class early before, not back in middle school. So…are you going to finish that cheeseburger?" His face was suddenly all grins again, and he pointed at the poor, lonely cheeseburger abandoned on her tray. She shook her head with a somewhat sad smile and walked off, leaving her burger for Billy to take care of. When she disappeared from sight I looked at Blossom with what felt like a slightly perplexed look on my face. "What was that all about?" Blossom shrugged. "I don't know why she's such a drama queen whenever we bring Butch up. She's never like that." A queasy feeling edged its way into my stomach, and it told me that there was more to this than just the whole cheating part between Buttercup and that butt munch Butch. Then another thought popped into my head. "By the way, what's that girl's name that Butch ran off with?" Blossom stared at me, then she turned away to look at the cafeteria doors that Buttercup went through only a minute ago. "Oh, her? Some Asian girl with a last name that starts with a Y…Julie Yamamoto? Yeah, that's it."

The only Julie Yamamoto I know is my ex girlfriend.

When the bell sounded for school to let out, I grabbed my books and strolled out the door. Dexter had to stay at school for the year's very first science club meeting, and I wasn't about to stick around for that; Kevin was going to pick me up instead. First, though, I needed to ask a certain someone a very important question…

"Hey, who's joining the history club this year?" I stood at the door of Jack's room, waiting for the all important answer. I wanted to see if Buttercup was joining before I decided to. Jack blinked at me before he took a clipboard and gave it to me. I scanned down the list once, twice, then I finally handed it back with a slight twinge of disappointment. I didn't see Buttercup's name anywhere. Seeing my reaction, Jack asked, "Whom exactly were you looking for?" I shrugged at him. "No one, really… just seeing if I knew anyone." "Really? Because there are a few students who had signed up on the first day that are not on that list." I looked up at Jack, hope shining its light once more upon me. "One of them was Buttercup. She did not hesitate to join or ask if I was even the host of the history club. She just walked up to me on the first day and stated, 'I want to be in the history club,' no questions asked. Strange girl, that one is." The shimmer of hope turned into a ray of happiness, but I kept this well hidden as I smiled at Jack and said, "Sign me up in the history club, please." Jack smiled back and wrote my name on the clipboard. "You are now a member." I looked out the window and saw Kevin's camaro waiting out in the parking lot, and knowing how long Kevin waits before he decides to take off (which is not very long) I had to cut the small talk short. "Whelp, gotta go now. See you on Monday, Jack!" I waved at him excitedly before I turned to go. "See you soon. Oh and Ben, _To Kill a Mockingbird _is my favorite book too."

* * *

See? Not funny. I'll probably get my juices flowing again after I go the anime convention in town. :D


	3. Ch3: I Get in a Fight

Hey y'all, just had to take out a few chapters to edit the names a bit. Stupid me, I got Butch and Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys mixed up. If anyone was confused, I totally understand.

* * *

Ch.3

The sky was a dark gray outside of the classroom window as I sat in chemistry class beside Buttercup while the teacher, Mrs. Lewinsky, talked senselessly about lab safety and using the proper equipment. We were finally gonna do our first lab, but with the teacher going on like this we may never get to mixing chemicals and whatnot. I glanced over at Buttercup, who was leaning on the desk with her elbows propped up and her hands supporting her chin while she gazed boredly out the stormy window. I poked her and she turned to look as I showed her a picture I'd scribbled that depicted the whole class as skeletons with cobwebs attached to us and cartoony little x's for eyes while a certain chemistry teacher stood talking monotonously at the front of the classroom. She snickered and took her pen to scrawl out "30,000 years later" at the top of the paper and then randomly drew a mullet on the poorly drawn head of our chemistry teacher, this being against the fact that our teacher was female. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I scribbled a broom beside our teacher and a little howler monkey sitting on her desk. I swear, every time I see Mrs. Lewinsky I expect to hear demented Wizard of Oz music play in the background as evil flying monkeys wiz around her head.

We both broke into a fit of giggles until our 'witch' of a teacher told us to shush and finally began to rattle off the names of lab partners. "Ben and Abigail," she finally said in a shrill voice as said Abigail stood up and turned in my direction. 'She's the same black girl in my history class,' I noted with interest as I made my way to her. She gave me the same smile that she had given on the first day and without thinking, I jutted my hand out to shake hands with her. She raised a brow at my hand and then brought forth her own hand to take mine and lift it up in the air. "I think you mean this," she said as she high-fived me, and my face turned a shade pink. "Sorry, I'm old fashioned," I told her in a pathetic attempt to cover my moment of social retardation and I smirked at her. She raised both brows at this display but decided to play along. "Whateva. Lincoln. Abigail Lincoln," She said as we enthusiastically shook hands.

"Tennyson. Ben Tennyson."

After school ended, Buttercup and I ran over to the gaming store a few blocks away. There was this new game that she wanted to buy and being the gaming connoisseur I was, I decided to join her in her expenditure. We trekked through the door and she suddenly grabbed my arm and pointed at a large display of games in the back corner. "Oh god, there he is!" She hissed at me as she pulled me down to hide behind a stand full of Guitar Hero games. "Where _who _is?" I whispered at her. All I saw was some kid, not particularly tall but rather muscular, standing with his back to us as he inspected a DOOM 3 game cover. "My ex!" She whispered back. "_That's _your ex?" I said baffled to her as my mind began to register the boy's green baseball cap pulled backwards over his black hair. "Why does he wear his hat like that? It's so douchey." "I know right?" She said back to me. "It's because _he's_ a douche bag. C'mon, let's see if we can get out of here without him seeing us." Buttercup tugged at my arm but suddenly a random worker came up and looked annoyed at us. "Look, if you guys want to play hide and seek, do it somewhere else. This is a game store, not a playground."

That certainly got the ex's attention. He turned around and looked at us with what seemed like a surprised expression at first before his brain radar began to shriek 'Hated ex-girlfriend with potential boyfriend', and he gave us the nastiest look that any human being could possibly muster. Buttercup's left eye twitched, and when I saw this, my mind switched into 'Protect pretty girl' mode and I glared back at the dude. Probably a bad idea as this motivated him to walk clear across the store towards us and stop right before me, his eyes two big green orbs of hate. The fact that he was noticeably shorter than I was would've been laughable if I wasn't about to crap myself due to the other fact that he was also way buffer than me. I could feel Buttercup tense up behind me as the worker stared at the three of us with eyes as wide as saucer plates.

I decided to play the nice guy. "Hi, I don't think we've met before," I said in a friendly tone as I reached my hand out for the second time that day. "My name's Ben, and I'm a friend of Buttercup's." The little pit bull stared at my hand before he snorted and spat on it. "Friend, huh? Cut the crap. I know how Buttercup likes her boys… long, skinny and pale like you." "Butch," I heard Buttercup say in a warning voice as she put her hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Ben, we're leaving." Butch smirked at me and I squinted back as I wiped my hand on my jeans. He cocked his head suddenly and said, "Wait a minute. What's your last name? The name Ben sounds awfully familiar to me." "It's Tennyson," I said as I shrugged Buttercup's hand off my shoulder. "I know who you are. You're the guy that Julie ran off with."

He barked a short laugh. "Correctomundo, Holmes! Looks like you didn't make her cut. Guess she wanted someone who actually looked like a man and not some wimpy little fag, am I right Buttercup?" This guy was really pissing me off right now. If he drags Buttercup into this, I'll show him just what a 'wimpy little fag' could do. "That's funny," I told him casually as I crossed my arms. "I was about to say the same thing about Buttercup leaving you. It's a good thing that people of your stature and disposition come in short supply or else we'd have angry midgets running around everywhere." Butch glowered at me and I knew I just struck a nerve. "No fighting in here," the worker finally spoke up. "Take it outside instead." "You heard him, fag," Butch said to me as a dark look flashed in his eyes. "Let's go outside." "Butch, no!" Buttercup said pleadingly, but Butch ignored her. I turned to Buttercup and smiled. "Don't worry, I can take him down, just watch me." Buttercup shook her head and grabbed my shoulders, "Please, you don't know what you're getting into." I gently removed myself from her grasp and followed Butch outside.

We no sooner made it outside of the store before Butch turned around and decked me one that made my head spin. I almost fell onto the sidewalk before Butch grabbed the front of my shirt and was about to break my nose with his fist but I managed to shove him away from me in time. Butch stood back and got in a boxer stance, raising his fists in front of his face. I noticed that this left his lower stomach exposed and when he threw another one towards me, I dodged it and punched his stomach as hard as I could. I could tell I'd knocked the wind out of him when he coughed and backed away for a moment, attempting to catch his breath. He glared menacingly at me. "You…call that a punch? I'll show you what a real punch is if you come closer." "Like you'll have another chance," I snarled before I came after him. Suddenly I felt someone grab both of my arms from behind and almost jerk me off my feet. "Aye, Butch, who is this guy?" I heard a boy's voice say behind me as a blonde guy wearing a blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes came into my vision and crossed his arms at Butch. "You in another fight?" "Hey, back off you guys," Butch said, "This little shit's mine." The voice behind me spoke up again as my captor tightened his grip, "Why don't me an' Boomer help you out? After all, we _are _your brothers." I caught sight of a panicked look on Buttercup's face as Butch smirked. "Fine then, hold him still for me." The blonde boy, Butch, grabbed and held my arm as the boy behind me held on to the other, rendering me helpless. Butch strolled over and cracked his knuckles before he whacked me hard, making me see stars in my eyes as he continued to beat the living snot out of me. If I ever live through this, I'll be sure to never piss off another midget again.

It was then that I heard yelling from behind me as I felt Butch's brothers get grabbed off of their feet and Butch stopped his assault to stare wide-eyed at the large shadow behind me. I fell to the ground and spat up blood, vision going blurry as I heard Buttercup's voice and her hand delicately stroking my back. "He's spitting up blood! Is he gonna be okay?" "He'll be fine," A voice that I deciphered as Dexter's said as I felt his presence walk up behind my currently pathetic form. "He's just been knocked in the teeth a couple of times is all." All I could think at the moment was, 'Who saved me?' I managed to turn my head around to see none other than my own history teacher holding up two of my assailants by the back of their shirts and giving the other a nasty look that competed with the one I was given in the store. He dropped the two boys to the ground and they ran away from him to join their brother, staring at him like he was the devil himself. Jack took a deep breath before stating, "Do not, I repeat, _do not _lay a hand on _any_ student again. Do you hear me, boys?" Butch frowned but he nodded his head with his brothers. "If this fight had been on school grounds, I would have suspended you. But for now, do not come near Ben again." The boys stared at Jack before they turned and ran off, but not before Butch turned and gave me a look of death.

Dexter and Buttercup helped me up from the ground and I gave Jack a baffled look. "How did you guys find us?" Dexter adjusted his glasses. "I was talking to Jack outside of the school when Blossom ran up and told us that she saw you fighting those boys in front of the game store. It's a good thing we hadn't come later, or you might've been dead." "Do you know those boys?" Jack questioned as he glanced in the direction of Butch and his brothers' escape route. "No, but I do," Buttercup said as she frowned at a crack in the sidewalk. Then she looked up and gave Jack a look of absolute gratitude. "Thank you for chasing them off. Dexter's right, they could've killed Ben." Jack smiled a bit at her, and I swear to the big guy above, I saw a blush grow on her cheeks. "It was the least I could do. Stay out of trouble, okay Ben? I would hate to see you with another black eye." Then he turned and strolled off with his hands in his pockets.

Weeks came and went. October finally showed itself on the day that the leaves had fallen from the trees in bright autumn colors, and Halloween was coming around the corner fast. It was time to anoint the president for the history club. The history group sat around Jack's desk in a casual circle as Jack wrote down the names of the anointed members on the chalk board, one of the names being Buttercup. Jack then turned to face us, holding a cup filled with small pieces of paper.

"I want each of you to write the name of the person you want to be president on your own piece of paper. No peer pressure please." He smiled and majority of the club (which consisted of girls) giggled. As the cup went around the group and I took a slip of paper, I couldn't help but notice that Buttercup was looking at Jack in a way that made my blood boil in a jealous sort of manner. She was leaning with her elbows propped up on the usual fashion, but instead of looking disinterestedly out the window like she would do in chemistry as the teacher babbled on and on about reactions, she was staring intently at Jack's face like she was dong her damned best to memorize it. In a random flash of jealousy, I scribbled down the name underneath hers on the board, which happened to be Abigail's. When I turned it in, however, I felt a pang of guilt. I'd promised Buttercup that I would vote for her to be president.

Jack read the papers and began to put checks beside the names. When it totaled out, however, neither Abigail nor Buttercup had won. Some little brunette kid named Mac had the most, which I guess doesn't really surprise me since Mac is basically the cutest thing on this side of the planet. If I were a girl I probably would've voted for him too. Mac seemed really happy to get president anyway, and both Buttercup and Abigail didn't actually seem to mind losing to such an adorable little guy. Buttercup managed to seize vice president and Abigail got treasurer instead. As we were leaving, I noticed how blushy Buttercup was being, which was totally out of her character. "What are you all smiles about?" I asked her teasingly, "Do you liiiike someone? Hmm? Is it Jack?" She punched me playfully in the arm before she said "Lay off. I just admire Jack is all." But she seemed to be trying to convince herself that she really did 'just admire Jack'. "That's good, I admire him too. Is it because he saved my hide from your ex?" She smiled a bit and nodded. "And I think he's cute too." She clapped a hand over her mouth at the random statement before she suddenly began to giggle. This girl was really beginning to freak me out.

"Ha! You do like him! You think he's smokin' hot!" I accused her while smiling and trying not to feel like I've just been punched in the gut. She shrugged at me. "So what if I do? I didn't think that it would bother anybody." I just beamed at her and trotted towards the doors at the end of the hall. "Last one outside has a whopping crush on Jack!" She laughed this time and began to run past me. "Why Ben, I didn't know you swung that way!"

* * *

Oh yeah, and thanks to Zerowing21 who pointed the Rowdyruff Boys thing out.


End file.
